Justice Out of Control
is the 14th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on October 8th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story1126 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Justice Out of Control" Synopsis When an unknown robot appears on Earth, the SSP name it Galactron, under the impression that it has come to protect the Planet. But is there more to the robot than meets the eye? Plot While the SSP are shooting a documentary, Shin is noticeably missing from the group. Today, Shin is working a new job at a Manufacturing facility known as "Kofune Works," where he and other technicians are busy putting together springs as a new job ordered for them by VTL. After shipping out their springs, the crew and the SSP decides to celebrate their successful Spring deliver by eating Yakisoba. Suddenly during lunch, everyone is taken by surprise to witness the appearance of a giant white robot appearing from a portal in the sky! Believing that the Robot has come to protect the Earth, Naomi decides to name the robot "Galactron" (combining the names that Jetta and Shin wanted to give it between "Galaxy Dragon" or "Salvatron," only to get into a fight with one another.) The SSP is excited at the idea of a robot working alongside Ultraman Orb, but Gai has his suspicions on why the robot has truly come to Earth, which only get raised as during Shin and Jetta's scuffle, the robot scans them, as well as Naomi. As Shin and the Kofune Works crew decide to do some research on the currently-inactive robot, Shibukawa and some members of VTL suddenly shows up. Initially ordering them all to leave due to the possible dangers that could arrive if the Robot activates, Shibukawa quickly relents and allowed the crew to stay and continue their studies after the crew's Chief, Soichi Kofune, pleads for them to do so, but only so long as the Robot is tied down with Cables. The Kofune Crew's research on Galactron continues into the night and as the crew does research on Galactron's materials, they discover that the Robot is sending Sonar waves that cover the entire planet but are unsure as to what purpose it is doing that for, while Gai deduces that the robot itself is possibly the remains of an extra-dimensional civilization. Despite the robot's unknown origin and intentions, Shin is still hopeful that Galactron is a potential ally for the Earth. The next day while the SSP (minus a sleeping Naomi) and the Kofune crew are eating Yakisoba for breakfast, Galactron suddenly activates and takes Naomi hostage while she's still inside the SSP van! Tying her up with wires, and hooking a wire directly to her mind, Galactron uses Naomi as its translator to reveal its intentions: Having scanned the Planet with its Sonar (and Shin and Jetta's fighting,) Galactron discovers that Earth is continuously at conflict, be it from warring nations or discrimination amongst races. To end all conflict, Galactron plans to "reset" Earth by wiping out humanity! With its goal states, Galactron heads for the nearest city and begins destroying everything in its path. As it does, it becomes apparent to the SSP and the Kofune Crew what Galactron truly is: A defective berserk machine that was dumped onto another planet to be someone else's problem. Knowing that Naomi needed to be rescued, Gai goes off and transforms into Ultraman Orb to stop the machine from wrecking anymore havoc. Despite the Ultra's best efforts though, Galactron's destructive capacity and armor does not deter it from any of Ultraman Orb's assaults. Taking the robot to a more secluded location, Orb switches into his Hurricane Slash form, but even then, it's not enough to stand up to Galactron's might, as not even the Sperion Ray or the Trident Slash are all shielded by the robot. Suddenly, Galactron seizes Orb with it's tentacle-like headpiece, and transforming one of its arms into a Sword-attachment, Galactron impales Orb! Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Jugglus Juggler does not appear in this episode. *Starting from this episode, the show's opening was slightly altered to show Jugglus Juggler's true form without it being a silhouette, all of Ultraman Orb's fusion forms in action, as well as including his Thunder Breaster form. *When Galactron first appears before the SSP and the Kofune Works crew, Shin quotes word-for-word the Ultraman episode title, "A Gift from the Sky". Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes